Different types of moveable barrier operators have been sold over the years and these barrier operator systems have been used to actuate various types of moveable barriers. For example, garage door operators have been used to move garage doors and gate operators have been used to open and close gates.
Such barrier movement operators may include various mechanisms to open and close the barrier. For instance, a wall control unit may be coupled to the barrier movement operator and send signals to a head unit thereby causing the head unit to open and close the barrier. In addition, operators often include a receiver unit at the head unit to receive wireless transmissions from a hand-held code transmitter or from a keypad transmitter, which may be affixed to the outside of the area closed by the barrier or other structure.
In some barrier operator systems, voice transmissions are received and used by the barrier operator to actuate the barrier. Unfortunately, in these previous barrier operator systems, the quality of the voice transmission received by the barrier operator was frequently inadequate for the barrier operator to properly determine a message in the transmission. For instance, large amounts of noise may be present in the voice transmission rendering the transmission unusable by the barrier operator. Consequently, because of the poor quality of the received transmissions, the moveable barrier operator was often unable to recognize the command or recognized the wrong command.